TRP: Mishka and Rieka (We Meet Again)
Pre-campaign. Mishka is 113, a couple years before he abandons the Red Blade and its crew. Mishka had an amazing idea. Just great. The fucking best. Elitash and Corven would arrest him and turn him in for his bounty, and then he’d just fucking crack out again, easy as pie. The problem was, it turned out this jail had dimensional shackles. And also the guards were talking about cutting out his tongue. Mishka stumbled as they threw him into a cell in the back, then chained his hands above his head securely and apart. Fuckers. The dimensional shackle was— well— shackled to his left ankle, and he couldn’t melt it off while it was so far away. “My boyfriend’s gonna come and get me,” he informed the guards seriously as they walked away. “I’m Mikhail fucking Haeth.” ABBY Rieka was trying to sleep off her latest bender, except she was pretty sure she had fleas now from the rotten pile of hay they called a bed in this shithole. Jails were the worst. At first, she just rolled over and tried to ignore the noise, where the guards were hauling around the latest prisoner. Not her problem. But the name managed to pierce through the fog in her brain, and she blearily got up, trundling over to peer through her door. Yep. That was indeed, Mikhail fucking Haeth. "Hey bastard," she called, waving. "'Member me?" COYOTE “Wha— who—“ Mishka was so startled he stopped ranting. Oh. It was the pest lady. From his cabin. “Oh, no,” Mishka said. “I’m sorry. I haven’t the foggiest. When you’re as famous as me, y’know, you meet so many people. Who are you, pray tell? An admirer?” ABBY "A stowaway you threw overboard in a rowboat," Rieka said. "M'lucky I got outta that one." She had been angry, for a bit, but that'd long since burned itself out. "Hey how long did it take ya to notice I'd stole that thing?" she grinned. She'd been proud of herself there. "That got me outta town real nice." COYOTE “My ivory letter-opener? I wondered where that thing went.” ABBY Rieka grinned bigger. He hadn't even known till just now. Nice. "Yep. I stole it," she said shamelessly. "So is this what it's like to get one over on Captain Mikhael Fucking Haeth?" COYOTE Mishka scoffed. “Get one over on me. Like you hiding under my bed and stealing my letter opener was some genius plan.” ABBY Rieka chuckled. "Yeah I was a pretty big dumbass. So lemme have that at least, eh?" COYOTE “I’m oddly charmed,” Mishka said, amused. “Sure.” Mishka focused on the shackles above his head. One seemed kind’ve loosely anchored to the wall, likely from previous occupants struggling. He worked it back and forth, pulling. He bet he could pull it loose if he did this long enough. “What’d you do to get locked in here?” he asked the strange woman. ABBY "Drunk and punched a guy out. He was trying to feel up the barmaid." Looked like Captain Mikhael fuckin' Haeth was trying to escape. Rieka thought idly about calling the guards, but decided against it. He was kinda entertaining, and she wanted to see what happened. "Hey what's your plan anyway?" she asked. "For escaping and shit." COYOTE “Well, originally, my boyfriend was going to— hey, actually, fuck you, you might tell the guards.” ABBY "Nah, nah," Rieka flapped her hand. "Their mean. Don't like 'em. Fuck you too but at least your entertaining." COYOTE “You know what? I can respect that.” The shackle came loose with a small sound as the wall around it crumbled. Mishka used his now-free right hand to pull a hairpin from his braid to reach and pick the locks on his left hand. ABBY Rieka watched, wishing she had some sorta snack to munch on. She was hungry. Didn't have anything to drink either, fuckers had taken that when they locked her up. "Y'really know what you're doing huh," she commented. Which was stupid. You didn't get to be a famous pirate captain by not knowing what you were doing. COYOTE “You would be amazed at how often this happens, yes,” Mishka said. He finished freeing his hand, then went to work on the other shackle. “Y’know, if you like, I could help you too.” Dangling it over her head. ABBY Hm. On the one hand Rieka was gonna get out pretty soon. On the other, co-jailbreak with Mikhael Haeth. That'd be a story. "Maybe I will tag along," she said. Squinted at the lock on her cell and rattled it a bit. Old and crappy. She was in the drunk tank, Haeth was who they were really trying to lock down. So Rieka stepped back and tried out that lightning-y blasty spell she had. Blew that lock clean apart. She grinned, leaning against the doorframe of her now-open cell. "Ready whenever you are, Sunshine." COYOTE Mishka stared in surprise. “Oh my god,” he said. He was gonna pick the dimensional shackle on his foot and crack out of there. Now the guards would be coming to investigate the explosion. “If I wanted to blast things open and escape I could’ve done that, thanks very much!” There were shouts of alarm down the hall. “Ah, fuck it,” Mishka said. “Duck, will you? Like, hide under something. Or behind something.” He raised his arms to cast a fireball and blow a hole in the wall. ABBY Ah, yeah. The guards. Rieka glanced around, failed to see anything she could hide behind, so she just got out from in front of Haeth and covered her head. COYOTE Mishka snapped his fingers, and the back wall exploded. Mishka hopped through it. He figured some of his crew might be here, soon, so it was better to avoid a confrontation and leave now. Meet them halfway and make sure nobody got into a fight or died. “You coming?” he called over his shoulder. ABBY "Yeah!" Rieka called, scrambling over. She tripped, going through the hole, and fell flat on her face. Popped back up quickly, brushing herself off. "So thanks for the exit, I'm going the way you ain't." COYOTE “That’s probably smart, but also, fuck you,” Mishka said, flipping her off with both hands. He started to climb down the cliff face on this side of the jail. He could see his ship waiting down below. The lights were on. Torches lit. And he could distantly see people pointing at him. ABBY Rieka laughed. "Fuck you too!" she said cheerily. And then the guards came piling into Haeth's blown up cell and she bolted. Nobody chased her. She was in the clear. Kinda hoped Haeth got away though. He was famous, no doubt she'd be hearing stories one way or the other. COYOTE Mishka suddenly remembered something. “Hey!” he shouted after her. “Hey, lady! What the fuck is your name?” But it was too late. She was already long gone. end Category:Text Roleplay